1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a lighter, and more particularly to a palm actuation lighter, wherein a user must apply a compressing force on two actuation arms to ignite the palm actuation lighter, such that the physical barrier of the ignition operation can prevent the palm actuation lighter from being ignited accidentally or by children.
2. Description of Related Arts
Utility lighters, such as piezoelectric lighters or barbecue lighters, have been known and sold throughout the world. The advantage of such utility lighters is economy, cheap, and easy operation.
A conventional utility lighter comprises an ignition button which is positioned on a lighter casing and operatively arranged to be depressed for igniting the utility lighter. However, the operationally structure of the utility lighter creates a repercussion that the utility lighter may cause undesirable ignition, especially by children.
Due to the safety purpose, both the government and the consumers in United States demand a safety device employed in every lighter to prevent unwanted ignition accidentally or by a child. Most of the utility lighters are employed with a safety lock that normally locks up a depression of the ignition button so as to prevent the utility lighter from unwanted ignition. However, the structure of such safety lock is more complicated that highly increases the manufacturing cost of the utility lighter. Furthermore, most of the children are smart enough figure out how to unlock the safety lock in order to ignite the utility lighter.
Besides, since the design of the ignition button is conventionally constructed on the lighter casing, the appearance of the utility lighter will be restrictively limited by the ignition button in such a manner that the push-down type ignition button prevents the industry designers to create any ornament design.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a palm actuation lighter, which comprises an actuation arm pivotally mounted to a lighter body, wherein an adult must apply a compressing force on the actuation arm to pivotally move the actuation arm towards the lighter body for ignition, such that the actuation arm forms as a physical barrier for preventing the palm actuation lighter from being ignited accidentally or by children.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a palm actuation lighter, wherein the adult must use his or her fingers and thumb to apply the compressing force on the lighter body and the actuation arm respectively, so that the children are unable to physically ignite of palm actuation lighter.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a palm actuation lighter, which can be designed and crafted to a variety of shapes and models without affecting the operation of the lighter, so as to enhance the aesthetic appearance of the palm actuation lighter.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a palm actuation lighter, wherein the ignition of the palm actuation lighter of the present invention merely requires a simple single-action operation by the adult instead of the conventional double-action operation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a palm actuation lighter, wherein the mechanical design of the palm actuation lighter is fitted to employ in a conventional piezoelectric lighter and the barbecue lighter without altering the original structure of the present invention.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a palm actuation lighter, wherein no expensive or complicated mechanism is required to employ in the palm actuation lighter, so as to minimize the manufacturing cost of the palm actuation lighter of the present invention.
Accordingly, in order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides a palm actuation lighter, which comprises:
a lighter body receiving a fuel storage and having an ignition cavity provided therein;
an ignition system, which comprises:
a gas emitting nozzle communicating with the fuel storage for controlling a flow of gaseous fuel; and
a piezoelectric unit disposed in the ignition cavity, wherein the piezoelectric unit comprises a main piezoelectric body, a movable operating part slidably extended therefrom, and a spark generating tip extended to a position close to the gas emitting nozzle, wherein when the movable operating part is depressed with respect to the main piezoelectric body, the spark generating tip generates sparks to ignite the gaseous fuel emitted from the gas emitting nozzle; and
two elongated actuation arms having two opposed outer side gripping surfaces respectively while the lighter body is positioned between the side gripping surfaces, wherein the actuation arms are arranged to compress the piezoelectric unit by a compression force applied on the side gripping surfaces so as to ignite the palm actuation lighter, thereby the actuation arms function as a physical barrier to prevent a hand of a child from compressing the piezoelectric unit while an adult is able to compress the actuation arms by using at least two fingers and a thumb of the adult on the side gripping surfaces respectively so as to ignite the palm actuation lighter.